


eden

by justjoonie



Category: LGBT - Fandom
Genre: College, F/F, LGBT, Love, Romance, girlxgirl, teenromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoonie/pseuds/justjoonie
Summary: she had her eyes on eden ever since that first cup of coffee; who knew it would turn into alcohol.





	1. new town, new york

   New York. It's really a funny destination once a person thinks about it. They could be talking about the state, with different urbans, suburbs, and rurals. They could also be talking about the actual city with bright lights and crowded traffic; noise being the only spotlight in the whole area.

   As for Irene Dawson, it takes the latter. 

   Moving into a cramped apartment is enough, until she takes a turn for the worst, dropping her house keys down the six flights of stairs; having to run all the way down and up again just to realize she left her purse in the car... with her car keys inside.

   After a few hours of panicking, calling her mother in overemotional sobs, and, finally, freeing her stress by receiving her purse, she opens the front door to tacky, yellow wallpaper and a stench of smoke and urine- both at which she was not fond of.

   Huffing, her tiredness got the best of her and she fell down on the saggy couch in a droopy mess, promising herself she would get everything sorted out in the morning.

   Irene was starting her first year of college. New year, new start, New York. She couldn't wait to live alone, especially so soon. She got lucky when her cousin was moving out of it to live with her husband and was kind enough to lend it over to Irene.

   Of course, Irene and her mother would have to start paying for it, but it was a new beginning. New beginnings always start off hard and can be hard for a long time until adjustment takes over.

   *

   She woke up in a migraine and grogginess, wanting to urgently swallow a couple pills and wash her face and mouth out with good 'ol H20.

   The problem was, she forgot to pack the meds and her sink was currently backed up, making the urge to bang her head against the wall for relief slowly intensify.

   Nevertheless, she began to unpack the few boxes she brought with her as her mother could only be arriving later that day with the rest. Irene had a ton of free time, letting her vast imagination for room decor blossom onto her apartment walls and floors.

   Music posters and paintings now covered the puke walls, booming their colors in vibrant waves. She tore down the ratty window shades, letting the sun poor in on the colors, transfixing the rooms, fixing them to look much, much brighter.

   By 3PM, her whole apartment was cleaned, scrubbed, decorated, and whatever else she could fill her time up with. Just when she decided to stop the buzzer for her room rang.

  "Hey, honey! I'm here," her mother's voice boomed from the speaker.

   "I'll let you in," she answered and pressed the magic button which created a clicking sound.

   A few minutes later, there was a knock and a small cough sounding from the other side of the door.

   Opening it, her mother, sporting a vibrant, yellow dress that clashed harshly with the apartment walls, held a bouquet of flowers and a few boxes.

   "You have my pills right?"

   "Well, hello to you, too," her mother said, lugging the boxes and containers as she entered. "And yes."

   "I'm sorry, mama," Irene apologized, but nevertheless, beamed at her mother's own smile.

   "I missed you," she said, embracing her daughter in a hug and kissed her cheek.

   "Same here," Irene answered, kissing back.

   "This place is..." she started, literally at a loss for words. 

   "I know," the younger answered.

   "We'll have to paint the walls... get new furniture... store those fridges and cabinets with food... plates.... utensils..." her mother thought out loud, examining every corner and crevice.

   "Mama-"

   "Yes, we don't have to worry about that now, do we?" her mother clicked out of her designer stupor.

   Irene picked up two boxes labeled "bedroom" and carried them towards her room.

   "I should've made her get an on-campus room," her mother sighed to herself.

   The only reason Irene was living in her own apartment, 10 minutes away from the college was the late registration and the information of her cousin moving out. Instead of living with roommates, the freshman would have to start off hard and heavy.

"I'll make dinner-" Irene started as she appeared.

"No, no; I'll do it. And anyway... I can work magic with a few packets of ramen, tomato sauce and olive oil," her mother stated, already making her way towards the kitchen.

"Believe me, I know," Irene said, imagining the strange concoctions her mother always served. 

"That better not have been a disrespectful backfire, missy," Mrs. Dawson called from the stove area over the steaming and bubbling.

Irene rolled her eyes and picked up a college pamphlet, flipping through the various pages that was plump full with activities, classes, close attractions, etc.

"Hey... maybe I should try out The History of the American Twinkie," Irene sarcastically called towards her mother.

"You don't even like twinkies!" she called back.

"You're right; they taste like stale sugar and bland whipped cream," she said.

A loud laugh came from the kitchen, making Irene smile of the contagiousness. 

*

"I hope you have a good year, honey. It's all going to be okay," Mrs. Dawson threaded her fingers through Irene's raven hair.

"I know, mama. I'm gonna be fine-"

Her mother started to ball, suffocating her daughter in a tight hug.

"Please, stay safe," she whispered into Irene's shoulder.

"Don't worry; I'll call you every night, okay?"

Mrs. Dawson nodded through sniffles.

"Alright, bye, mom," Irene let go of her grip and opened the door for the older.

"Bye, honey. I'll see you in December," she answered, caressing Irene's cheek lovingly.

Irene smiled, waved her goodbye, and closed the door behind Sarah Dawson.

A huge huff escaped Irene and she quickly opened her phone, resuming her activities before her mother came. It opened to a sight filled with profiles, men and woman, all looking for a lover.

She began to swipe, unsure if she should start dating before she even started Freshman year of college.


	2. update :)

I'm just here to say (some of you were wondering) that my wattpad is "justjoonie" & my instagram, as well. I'd love to talk with you guys more so, please, don't be afraid to start a conversation or ask any unanswered questions about my stories.


	3. POLL

alright, I need your opinions on what story I should update next because im getting A TON of requests!! this poll will take place on my wattpad (justjoonie) on a story titled "polls"; that's where ill post any future votes, suggestions, etc. so, here are your options and I WILL be showing the total votes for each after they progress, but only on my wattpad!! [you can tell I want y'all to find me on wattpad lolol]

*

\- lust  
\- secrets  
\- cheater  
\- guides  
\- eden   
\- hexagon/mute   
\- copper

*

you don't have to vote on wattpad, but it'll be easier to identify who is who and the correct numbers for each story. thank you, guys<33 THE POLL ENDS 12AM CENTRAL ON THE 8TH (tomorrow at night)


End file.
